


It's not a normal knife

by amithegamer1



Series: Avalance One shot [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt Ava Sharpe, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: She trusted Gary and scared her family crazy day
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Avalance One shot [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880245
Kudos: 20





	It's not a normal knife

"Momma! Momma!" Jayden came in the kitchen yelling.

"What's up little Birdie?" Sara asked crouching in front of Jayden.

"Where's momma?" Jayden asked looking around.

"Uh she's at work is everything okay?" Sara asked.

"Yeah I just wanted to see momma..."

"I want to see her too but she's at work" a pause "are you sure everything's okay?"

Jayden nods "Jayden you-" before she could continue the door opens.

"Momma!" Jayden said running over and hugging Ava

Ava was surprised by both of them being home "hey Jay jay" Ava said hugging him with one hand and then another behind her back "I thought you guys will be at the waverider tonight?"

"nope! I told mommy I wanted to go home!" Jayden answer for Sara and looking up at Ava.

"Oh okay?" She said looking down at Jayden then to Sara

"Is everything okay?" Sara asked

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?"

"Well you hand is-"

"I think mommy just worry about everyone today!" Jayden said

"What do you mean?"

"She was asking if I was okay too!" Ava chuckles and then look at Sara who shrugs

"Well I'm fine so there's nothing for you to worry about Bebe,"

"Me too!"

"okay well it's time for bedtime Jay come on"

"Okay Mommy!"

While he was walking he stopped in place when he noticed Ava wasn't following him "Are you coming to momma?" Jayden asked Ava

"Yeah just I have to do something" they nodded and walked into jay room

"Shit..." Ava softly whispers when they left then she looked at her hand that was bleeding _Why did I listen to Gary?!_ she thought

** FlashBack to early in the day **

_"John helped me make a knife with an magic spell!" Gary exclaimed_

_"Okay?"_

_"It's a knife that wouldn't hurt people!"_

_"Why would he make that?"_

_"So I wouldn't get hurt using it?" he said Ava shrugs_

_"And why am I here?" Ava asked leaning on the table_

_"To test it out" he said picking up the knife_

_"Woah What the- No!" She said placing back down the knife in his hand_

_"Ava it wouldn't hurt you!"_

_"Why can't you do it?! And Are you ever sure you did the spell correctly!?"_

_"trust me Ava?" his words soften_

_Ava took a deep breath "What are you going to do?"_

_"I'm going to cut your palm" he said picking up the knife again_

_She sighs "Fine..."_

_"Yes?!"_

_"Yes!"_

_Gary grabs Her hand and turns it to her palm then cuts it with the knife instead of it not leaving a scar well..._

_"YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T HURT!" Ava yells at Gary_

_"It's not suppose to!" Gary looks back at the knife "shit..."_

_"What?" Ava asked_

_Gary awkwardly smiles "wrong knife?" He awkwardly chuckles_

_"What?! Is there a magic on that knife?!" she asked he nods_

_"What spell?!" She asked_

_"The problem is I don't know" he said_

_"Get John!" Ava told him he quickly ran to his phone "you know John doesn't have a phone?" Ava said_

_"Right!" He ran to the table looking for something to get John "idiot..." she whispers_

** End of the flashback **

"When I do ever listen to Gary? Why did I start today?"She asked herself getting on one knee and moving her hand in front of her

Sara walks back into the kitchen "are you sure your okay Aves?" She asked when she saw Ava in the living room on the ground

"Yep I'm sure bebe!" Ava said quickly getting up and putting her hand behind her back

"Babe why are you lyin-" Sara gets cut off by Ava phone ringing Ava quickly go to her phone

"Gary!" Her voice sounds excited to hear from him not how she usually sounds

"Okay I will be there!" She said a few minutes later of talking to him "I got to go" she said after the phone call ended

"It's the middle of the night Aves" Sara informs her

"I know sorry Bebe but Gary and John needs help with something"

"John?"

"Yeah? Well got to go" Ava said quickly

"Ava! say goodbye to Jayden-" before she could continue Ava was alright gone "first..." she sighs _what is she up to?_ Sara thought

** At John's **

"So?" She asked when she got there

"Good news and bad news" Gary said

"Okay?"

"The good news is your hand is fine," he said

"Yes!"

"The bad news is Gideon can't heal it Sharpie," John said

"What?!"

"Well I used magic so Gideon can't heal it"

"Okay so I can go home and bandage it?"

"No I have to put a spell to what's taking away what making you able not to heal" he explains

"And the rest takes time!" Gary said

She sighs _This is going to be an long night_ she thought

** The next day its 9:32 pm **

"John and Ava wake up!" Gary yells

"What is it mate?" He said accent raspy

"It's 9:00 pm!!" he yells

"Okay?" she said

"We slept the whole day!"

"What?!" She quickly grabs her hand misses a call from Sara, Nate, Zari and it goes on "shit..."

** At the Waverider **

Nate here's noise coming from the science lab he is looking around then he sees...

"Aves!?" He yells

"Shush! quiet down" she whispers yells

"Aves?" He said "we were looking for you all day," he said hugging her 

He pulls out of the hug he chuckles "your acting like Ray when he was getting possessed" he pauses and his eyes widen "wait are you getting possessed?!" he yells

"No!" She whispers yell

She shows Nate her hand "Woah Aves you need Gideon to heal that" he said

"The problem is I can't" he looked at Ava confused "it's not a normal cut Gary did a spell..."

"Why would you let Gary-"

"I asked myself the same question...." she sighs Nate places his hand on her shoulder "It's a long story..."

"Okay let's go to the medbay bandage you up and you can tell me about it there" Ava nods

** In the medbay **

"What the hell are you doing in the medbay Nate?" Nora asked then she sees Ava "Ava?!" She yells Ava waves "where have you been all day?!" She asked moving by her and hitting her shoulder

"At John's..." she answers rubbing her shoulder

Nora's eyes widen "I know right," Nate said finishing up with Ava's hand "okay all done!"

"What happened?" Nora asked

"I will tell you" he looks at Ava "you have to get home and handle Sara," Nate said before walking off with Nora and telling her what had happened

 _Shit_ she thought _Sara..._

** At they home **

Ava closes the door slowly trying to not make any noise then she turned around she was spotted with a mad assassin "shit you scared me" Ava jumps trying to keep her hand out of sight

Sara rolls her eyes "where have you been?" she asked

"I was at John's like I told you," she said

"All day?" She looks at her confused then she nods in a _duh_ movement

Sara looks at Ava's hand "Ava?" She said Ava looked at her confused she gets into Ava's personal area and grabs her arm so she could see her hand "what the hell happened to your hand?!" She asked Ava didn't respond instead looked away Sara started to apply pressure to the hand "Ava?" She demanded Ava's eyes widened

"Gary! Gary! Gary did it," she said as she groans in pain _What the hell? Damn it!_ Ava thought looks at her hand again

"How did he accidentally cut you? It was an accident right?" She asked Ava shock her head  
"He purposely cut you?" Ava nodded

"Why would you let Gary-"

"Ha detto che John ha fatto un incantesimo che potrebbe far sì che il coltello non ferisca le persone e Gary abbia accidentalmente usato il coltello sbagliato," she mumbles looking away

"In English!"

"He said John made a spell that could make the knife not wound people and Gary accidentally used the wrong knife" Ava repeats

They were silent "why couldn't he do it himself?" She asked

"I asked the same thing!"

"But you still went with it?" She nods

"But that doesn't explain why you were gone today?" she asked

"I'm sorry we over slept..."

"For a day?!" she said not believing it

"Yeah for a day we were up all night looking for a way to let my hand heal"

"Yeah...Gideon can't heal Magic..." she went silent "Ava we were looking for the all-day"

"Yeah....I know Nate told me..."

"Nate knew!"

"No no no no he just found out...and Nora did too"

"How did they find out?"

"I went to the waverider and Nate bandaged my hand and Nora happens to walk in the medbay" she explains they went silent again

"Baby you scared me....us!" Sara says

"I know I'm sorry," she said moving closer to Sara "I want to handle this before I tell you because I didn't know if I could fix it..." she continues Ava walks more in Sara space

"I could've helped you," She says and Ava puts her arms around Sara waist

"I know I'm sorry I panicked..." she says looking away ashamed

"Aves look at me" Ava looks at Sara then closed her eyes she chuckles "Ava come on" Sara puts her around Ava's neck and starts rubbing the behind of her head Ava sighs and open her eyes  
"Ava baby I know you were scared but we can't lie to each other" Ava chuckles "you're talking to me like I'm Jayden Bebe," Sara laughs "then stop acting him and I wouldn't talk to you like him okay?" Ava smiles "we have to be honest with each other okay?"

"But-" Ava says purposely pause to be dramatic

"No buts Aves" Ava smirks "Expect yours?" Sara rolls her eyes then chuckles "expect mines"

"Yeah sure I didn't mean to you..."

"It's okay just don't do it again"

Ava smiles "okay"

"promise?" she says holding out her pinky "promise bebe," she said connecting them

"What are you going do with your hand?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to get a case and the rest take time" she light smiles Sara pulls her in for a kiss "you're probably tired?" she says pulling back she nods "okay I'm going to talk to Jayden then I will come stairs" she smiles "okay," she says before leaving

***

she picks up a stuffed animal and throws it at Jayden.

"Did you just throw a toy at me?" He asks

Ava smiles "Yes I did" sits up in his bed and Ava sits at the edge of the bed

"Jay Jay are you okay?" she asks he nods

"Jay Jay" she demands he sniff and wipes his eyes "what's the wrong little man?"

"I just..."

"What's is it bud?" she asks

"when you didn't come home yesterday day...I got scared and thought something happened....and when you didn't come home tonight...I thought you-"

"Die huh?" She says causing him to nod she sighs

"But see I'm a fine baby I'm okay" she assures him

he shook his head "no you not" he says pointing to her hand

"Oh shit yeah," she says looking at her hand, Jayden's eyes widened.

"Language!"

"Yeah sorry little man but this right was a minor mistake...I just need to remember not to trust Gary with a knife," she says with a smile causing Jay to smile too

"Come on," she says and he moves to the edge of the bed and sits in her lap "look you know some days I might not come home but some days I will...but remember tomorrow I might not come back but I maybe I will...don't force on the might or if's just force on the what's happening tomorrow is the future but today is present...I know me and your mom are time travels and all but you know what?"

"I will always be with you," she says with a smile

"Souls don't die" he says with her

"I love you," he says and hugs her

"I love you too buddy," she says kissing her temple "how about this you sleep with me and mommy tonight?" She says he smiles with a nod "alright" she says picking him up

***

"Hey?" she says

"Momma said I can sleep with you guys tonight," he says

"Okay," she says with a smile Ava places Jayden on the bed and walking to the closet and grabs some clothes, and then walks to the door when her hand is right on the-

"Momma?"

"I'm going to change baby I was right back," she says he frowns but nods

***

"Oh?" She says when she sees Sara and Jayden sitting right beside the door

"He said he couldn't see if he wasn't sure you were right there" Sara explains with a light smile and Jayden rapidly nods

"Okay?" she says picking up Jayden moving him to the bed "you ready for bed?" He nods "alright," she says and Jayden moves in the middle between Ava and Sara and Ava gets into the bed "good night moms," he says closing his eyes "good night baby," Sara says Ava sighs "good night..."

That Night Ava didn't really get some sleep because she already slept half the day so she didn't need sleep but she just thought about what she said to Jayden _It doesn't matter what happens tomorrow or yesterday what matters is the gifts the day brings...And what all matters right now is my family and how long I have them..._


End file.
